1. Field
The present disclosure relates to material growth analysis, and more particularly, to a method of analyzing growth of a two-dimensional material.
2. Description of Related Art
Two-dimensional graphene formed of carbon has high mechanical and electrical characteristics and may be applied various fields. Graphene may be formed by an epitaxial growth method using a silicon carbide substrate or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method using catalysis metal.
In order to be applied to various fields, graphene may be manufactured in a large area. In a process of manufacturing graphene in a large area, various defects may be generated. For example, interfaces may be generated among graphene crystals, graphene may be cracked, or parts in which graphene is not formed may be generated. Such defects may deteriorate the performance of graphene.